The Magic Begins
by PrincezzShortie
Summary: This ficy takes place while Mrs. Granger is pregnant with Hermi and right after the birth, rated PG for the whole birth thing. It could be G but I don't people getting mad at me, I think it is an ok fic. Please R/R. Pending on chapters, tell me in a revie
1. Default Chapter

The Magic Begins  
By: Taylor Bathel  
  
A/N: I currently do not know if I am going to continue this fic or if I am going to leave it be as it is and let you think of the rest. My self inspired this fic when I woke up at 2:45 am. Oh another things, for some reason or another tabs do not seem to show up! Strange?!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, and other respective titles, I am not claiming them nor am I receiving money for my work, please do not sue me.  
  
Plagiarism Note: This story was made up by myself and if it in any way relates to your fan fiction it was completely coincidental and was not intended to plagiarize you in any way, shape, or form.   
  
  
Debbie Granger sat reading a book on dentistry in the newly furnished baby room that would soon be occupied by the Granger's first and only child. Debbie and Tony Granger had tried for many years to have a child of their own. Debbie had been pregnant twice, however each had ended in miscarriages and misery. When Debbie became pregnant for the third time the Granger's were extremely apprehensive wondering whether, "three times the charm," was prove its self-true.   
  
The Grangers owned a small dentistry company called: Cavity Clinic.   
They were well off and had purchased a medium sized brick house outside of London. They had always wanted a child so had made the decision that a four-bedroom house would do fine. Unfortunately, the 4th bedroom stood alone in the house collecting dust while it waited for an occupant.   
  
**  
  
On January 17, 1980 the Grangers received the best news in the world, they were to be pregnant, for the 3rd time running, however for some strange reason Tony did not have any doubts that this pregnancy would be the one that would change their lives...and change it did.  
  
**  
  
Debbie sat nervously in the waiting room of her local doctor's office reading a magazine, The Mothers Companion. Today was to be the day when Debbie would find out whether their beautiful-baby-to-be would be wrapped in a blue or pink blanket when it would come into the lives of the Grangers.   
"Granger, Debbie!" drawled a plump balding women from inside the doorway of the offices.  
Debbie shakily laid down her magazine and practically skipped to the doorway where she stopped abruptly noticing the severe look on the nurse's face.  
"Right this way Ms. Granger, we don't want to keep Dr. Lloyd waiting while you skip away like a silly little school girl," the plump nurse said in a cruel tone that suggested that she disliked her job very much.   
  
"No, no miss," she replied while she was led to Dr. Lloyd's room and told that he would be with her shortly.   
  
Debbie sat on the uncomfortable bed where the protective tissue paper crunched and ripped with her every movement making Debbie very uncomfortable both physically and mentally while the thoughts of her baby boy or baby girl kept floating inside being carried by storks with delivery caps on.   
  
"Hello Debbie! Nice to see you again, I do hope that everything is going well with the baby through your 3rd trimester." The doctor said in a calm and soothing voice much unlike the plump nurse.   
  
"Oh yes, however some strange sensations have been overcoming my body lately, for example, last night I awoke and felt as if sparks were being sent throughout my body, originating in the stomach area. Than, when I was brushing my teeth I could have sworn that I was levitating two feet in the air, but when I went to look down the phenomenal feat had disappeared and I was just looking at my fuzzy pink slippers touching the cold tile floor of the bathroom."   
  
"Hmm...very interesting, however not to worry I have seen it before. One case that sticks out immensely is a woman by the name of Jacqueline Patil, her symptoms were very much like yours, the levitating phenomena was exactly as you described it to be." The Dr. Lloyd said while getting the ultra-sound machine ready for when it would give the joyful information on whether the soon-to-be-beautiful-bouncing-bundle-of-joy would be a Hermione or an Ian. "Are you ready to see what gender you baby will be when you deliver it on I believe September 19, 1980.   
  
"Oh yes! I have wanted to know ever since I got pregnant," Debbie said enthusiastically, then suddenly her voice dropped..."You see with my previous pregnancies I was never far enough along before a miscarriage happened to tell whether my baby was a girl or boy."  
  
"Oh, I see," Dr. Lloyd said while spreading a clear gel over her stomach and proceeded with the ultra-sound, "I do believe...it is a...wait...wait...a...a...girl!" he said with much relief, "yes it is a she, did you have any particular names in mind Deb?"   
  
"Why yes Doctor, I personally think that Hermione Elizabeth Granger would be most suitable, don't you think so?" Debbie chimed as if she had practiced this presentation many times before.   
  
"Herm-in-any?" Dr. Lloyd said in an uneasy voice  
  
"Her-my-o-nee,"  
  
"Herm-o-ninny?"  
  
"HER-MY-O-NEE!"  
  
"Oh, Her-mon-e."  
  
"HER-MY-O-NEE!!!"  
  
"Oh, ok Her-my-o-nee, that is cute, however I think it might be a little hard to pronounce for the pupils and her teacher when she gets to school."  
  
"Well they will have to get used to it because I am not changing my mind and its ok, I'm sure close friends will call her Hermi or Herm." Mrs. Granger said defiantly   
  
"Well on to other subjects, Herm-mo I mean Hermi's heartbeat is fine and she seems to be a very healthy baby."  
  
"I am so happy to hear that, can I have some pictures of Hermione to show my husband?"  
  
"Why of course," the doctor said while selecting and printing a few pictures, "Please come back in a two weeks, and tell your husband that I sent my regards, oh and Bertha will you please show Ms. Granger to the door."  
  
"Of course anything thing else Sir?" said Bertha with resentment lingering her voice  
  
"Yes a nice, hot cup of tea, if it is not to much trouble Berth,"  
  
As Bertha showed Ms. Granger to the door, Debbie distinctively heard Bertha mutter, "Yes of course Sir, anything for you Sir, a cup of tea Sir? Yes, Berth at your service, ugh I hate the nickname Berth!"   
  
**  
  
In years to come after that doctor visit, Debbie and Tony were not quite sure how they made it through the next couple of months without going crazy with anticipation. Sure Tony had his clients to keep him busy, however since Debbie was not working while being pregnant she was forced to sit home and read, bake, watch the telly, visit friends, walk, or read. However these things do not keep you occupied very long when baby girls keep crawling into your brain. Than on September 19 at 2:30 in the morning a scream could be heard through out the house.   
  
"Wha...what is it honey?" Tony asked groggily  
  
"I think my water just broke!" Debbie said in an excited voice  
  
"Oh ok, goodnight dear," it than took Tony a minute to realize what it was that is wife had just said, "Oh my god! We are having the baby!" "Ok just stay there I will get dressed, get your bag, and start up the car!"   
  
"Ok honey, I will just wait in the garage," Debbie said as she pulled herself out of bed and started walking slowly down the stairs into the garage. After a few minutes, Tony came running down with the bag and keys.   
  
"Ok just stay there and I will pull the car out and we will be off." Tony said and after jumping in he pulled out and started to drive a way. After about 15 seconds he turned around and raced back home, "Sorry didn't mean to forget you dear," Tony said apologetically.   
  
"Its ok," Debbie said clambering into the backseat and shutting the door, "just GO!"  
  
With that, the Grangers were off to have their baby.  
**  
  
  
"Push, Debbie, push!" shouted the doctor, "Ok one more good push and...you have a beautiful baby girl!"  
  
"I do, I do?!" Debbie said smiley but clearly exhausted.   
  
"Yes you do, and little Hermione weighs 6'10 ounces, small little critter, would you like to hold her Debbie?' said one of the nurses excitedly   
  
"Of course," Debbie said as she held little Hermione and gently whispered in her ear, "Happy Birthday Hermione Elizabeth." With this she started to hand Hermione to her father but before she could Tony passed out into a nurses unsuspecting arms.   
  
**  
  
Little Hermione had been home now for 3 days and was progressing much like any baby would, however with some small differences. For one when Hermione was 2 days old, she had sprouted all her baby teeth, which pleased the Granger very much since this meant they could start working on her teeth earlier than expected. For another, she seemed to make odd things happen, for another she had already started making small speech sounds such as mu and da which probably were the beginnings of mum and dad. Had they not been muggles they would have noticed that Hermione showed all the signs of a young witch.   
  
A/N: Ok I know that is a weird ending but I am still not sure if I want to continue this, what do you think? Please tell me when you review. Oh ya did I mention...please review, it makes us authors feel very good inside...kinda like a warm bubbly feeling, LoL.  
  
Written By: Taylor Bathel : )   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A little Genius

Title: The Magic Begins, Chapter Two  
By: Taylor Bathel  
  
Authors Note: Hello all! I finally got the second chapter up! Yayaya! Some of you may have been wondering what took me so long, even if you were not. :) I had a huge case of writer's block. I hate writer's block! It comes at the most annoying and worst times! Well I will stop rambling and get on with the story. Bye!  
~ Tay :D   
  
Disclaimer: Taylor Bathel is not affiliated with JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros., or anyone associated with the "Harry Potter" series. It is not endorsed by any of the aforementioned parties. Rights to the characters and their likenesses are neither claimed nor implied.   
  
Plagiarism Note: Taylor Bathel created this fan-fiction and if this story is copying yours, it was truly not intended to do so and is a complete coincidence.  
  
  
  
Hermione Elizabeth Granger was a brilliant child for the day she was born. By the time she was 6 months old she could walk and talk as clear as a 5-year-old. Debbie and Tony Granger knew from the beginning that there was something special about their daughter. I am not talking about the kind of feeling all parents feel about their children. What I mean to say is that the Granger's knew there was something extraordinary about Hermione and that she would grow up to be a great person. Not just a doctor or a scientist she was going to be something much, much more.   
  
On Hermione's 1st birthday party, she could clearly thank each guest for their present. On her 2nd birthday she was receiving large picture books and reading them to her parents. That was another thing about Hermione that puzzled everyone, she loved to read. On her 5th birthday she was reading chapter books and talking with the air of someone in their adolescence years. She spoke clearly, loudly, and with great knowledge.   
  
When Hermione was 7 her teacher advised that Hermione take an IQ test. When they went down to the hall of where it would be held it was filled with mostly children ages 10-16. The secretary laughed at Hermione and her parents when she found that Hermione wanted to take the test...however. She finally let her in. Hermione finished the test in 32 minutes out of a possible 60. 3 weeks later when the results were mailed home her score was just shy of 350. She was a genius. How was the question? How did this little girl growing up with dentists, as parents become to smart? Sure it was heard of for children to be so smart but surely, this was not a common thing, being 7 and smarter than most college students were?   
  
As Hermione grew so did her knowledge, when her teachers practically demanded that Hermione skip primary school and start in a middle school her parents pulled her out of public school and placed her in a private academy with children her own age that shared her gifted knowledge.   
  
However smart Hermione was, it was nothing compared to the dazzling stuff she could make happen.   
  
On Hermione's 10th birthday, she invited 4 girls over for a slumber party. At about 12:00 in the morning all the girls showed a strong desire for hot cocoa. When Hermione went into the kitchen to fetch some she was disappointed when she looked inside the pantry and found there to be only 4 packets of hot cocoa and she was 1 packet short. After re-counting the packets for the umpteenth-time, and searching the rest of the pantry, she closed the panty door sadly. However, she suddenly got an inspiration to open the pantry door and when she did and re-counted the packets there were 5 instead of 4 she happily closed the door and thought nothing else of this feat. That same party while playing truth or dare Hermione was asked a rather embarrassing "truth" question and right when she was supposed to answer the question and power failed for a second and the game was pushed out of everyone's mind.   
  
It was not just little things like these that Hermione could do...during a school physical education (which Hermione despised) lesson they were made to climb the rope. On Hermione's turn on the rope, the rope seemly got smaller and smaller until she was merely holding a piece of string in her hands.   
  
Hermione could not explain these odd situations to her parents or anyone else but she secretly knew somewhere deep down that this was not where she belonged...she knew there was more waiting for her somewhere and when she found it she would be at home.   
  
  
Authors Note: The End? I am not sure if this is the end of the story or not. I do not want to go all the way through Hogwarts, however I am not sure if I should write what it is like for her when she gets her letter. Please tell me what you think I should do. I personally like it where it is and I like the ending [if this is the ending]. Either way I am going to write a thank you chapter thanking everyone who reviewed! I need to ask a silly question though, .:blushes:. How do you make your writing bold? I know it has something to do with HTML but I am not sure what. If one of you could tell me in your review, I will be forever grateful! Thank you! ~ Tay :D   
  



End file.
